Normal is boring
by Tipititralala
Summary: Hiver 2009. Elle avait une merveilleuse enfant, mais pour autant, elle ne se considérait toujours pas complète. Ou du moins... Elle se sentait comme différente . Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être normale, comme tout le monde ?


_Hi guys ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Non non, je n'avais pas à nouveau disparu, je n'avais simplement pas assez d'avance à mon goût pour vous partager quelque chose. Et il faut dire que ces derniers temps, je travaillais certes sur des écrits, mais ils n'étaient pas les miens, et relevaient bien plus de l'universitaire que du plaisir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, me revoilà avec un OS pour vous, qui je l'espère, vous plaira. _

_Si vous avez suivi mes explications dans les précédentes publications, à présent, les écrits que je posterai seront ceux que j'ai récemment composés, nés de ma plume en 2019. Dans un sens, je suis plutôt contente d'en être ici, parce que je trouve que, dans un sens, cette pause m'a permis d'affiner un peu plus mon style. Bref, trêve de bavardages, vous n'avez pas atterri ici pour ça à ce que je sache !_

_Parlons donc contexte : il s'inscrit donc courant saison 6, en décembre 2009. Et... C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, pas besoin de plus. Ça va, c'est pas trop compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la plus agréable lecture possible, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/impressions (ou même de vos requêtes), et on se dit à la prochaine.  
_

_See ya ! _

_PS : Encore merci de votre soutien et d'être toujours au rendez-vous, vous êtes des amours !_

* * *

_**Normal is boring**_

Enveloppée dans son duffle-coat gris, elle avançait d'un pas prudent vers son véhicule, dissimulant son nez dans l'écharpe qu'elle portait. Perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle se focalisait sur un seul objectif : rejoindre sa voiture sans la moindre chute. En ce mois de décembre, il était relativement difficile d'y parvenir, mais elle était bien décidée à mener sa mission à bien. Et il était hors de question de troquer son style habituel contre un plus « décontracté » et reflétant moins le rang qu'elle occupait dans l'établissement, s'était-elle fait la promesse. Tout comme elle ne tenait pas le moins du monde à finir avec une potentielle fêlure du coccyx, et qu'une éventuelle vidéo ne vienne à tourner sur le net grâce à l'un de ses merveilleux employés. Elle poussa finalement un réel soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle parvint à son automobile, dont elle déverrouilla les portes avant de s'y glisser. Son attaché-case retrouva sa place sur le siège passager, tandis qu'elle observait vaguement son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Une dernière vérification de son téléphone, et elle se lança finalement sur les routes de Princeton, direction son domicile.

Autour d'elle, les illuminations de Noël avaient été mises en place, et rayonnaient d'ores et déjà. Elle pouvait aisément voir une masse populaire se réunir autour de l'immense sapin installé pour l'occasion, et son cœur se serra de plus belle. Ces derniers temps, son humeur était plus morose, plus triste, et elle affichait constamment un masque auprès des autres. Ne jamais montrer ses réelles émotions, ses ressentis, c'était devenu comme un talent chez elle. Mais cela avait bien sûr un revers à la médaille, à savoir qu'elle n'avait de ce fait personne auprès de qui véritablement se confier. Personne avec qui se défaire de sa carapace protectrice et être complètement honnête. Bien sûr, le choix émanait d'elle, et d'elle seule, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois lourd à porter, et cette période de l'année y était clairement pour quelque chose, à son plus grand regret.

Immobile à un feu rouge, ses doigts tapotaient le cuir de son volant, et sa tête rencontra quelques secondes l'appui-tête. Elle se détestait de ne pas être comme tout le monde, de ne tout simplement pas pouvoir profiter des fêtes comme elle le désirait. Elle avait beau tout faire pour être dans l'esprit des célébrations de fins d'années, son esprit divaguait toujours sur autre chose, quelque chose de moins gai. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le petit lapin en peluche tombé au pied du siège passager, et elle redémarra son véhicule, partagée entre deux sentiments. Depuis environ un an maintenant, elle avait certes pu réaliser l'un de ses plus grands rêves, mais cela n'empêchait pas pour autant la jeune femme de ressentir un certain vide dans sa vie actuelle. Sa fille la comblait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, Rachel étant un véritable cadeau tombé du ciel qu'elle chérissait chaque instant davantage, mais elle ne parvenait à se défaire de la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait. Après tout, elle avait une merveilleuse enfant, mais pour autant, elle ne se considérait toujours pas complète. Ou du moins... Elle se sentait comme « différente ». Elle n'était pas normale, à ses yeux en tout cas.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus que quelques minutes encore avant de finalement parvenir à son allée, où elle immobilisa sa Lexus. Rapidement, elle rassembla ses affaires et s'extirpa de son auto, bien décidée à rejoindre au plus vite un environnement chaud et sécurisant. Une brise glaciale la fit frissonner alors qu'elle pressait le bouton de verrouillage, la forçant à dissimuler son nez dans son écharpe, un nuage de buée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le New Jersey se trouvait bel et bien en plein hiver, aucun doute à ce propos, songea-t-elle. Elle parcourut ensuite les quelques mètres la séparant de son domicile en de grandes enjambées, glissant aussitôt la clé dans le verrou. Sa silhouette s'engouffra ensuite dans l'enceinte chaude de la villa, et son dos vint s'appuyer quelques instants contre la porte sitôt celle-ci refermée. La Doyenne prit ensuite le temps de saluer sa nourrice tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements chauds, s'approchant de la cheminée le temps de retrouver une température corporelle plaisante.

Ses talons rejoignirent le reste de ses chaussures dans un meuble de l'entrée, et elle laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Elle avait beau adorer porter ses Jimmy Choo et autres chaussures de designers, rien n'était mieux encore que de s'en défaire après une longue journée, et de retrouver le confort d'une bonne paire de chaussons. Elle fila alors dans sa chambre, troqua sa jupe tailleur pour un pantalon de yoga, puis attrapa un élastique et noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval messy. Enfin, elle salua son employée tout en rejoignant la nursery de sa fille, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller d'une sieste. Elle prit immédiatement l'enfant dans ses bras et l'enlaça longuement, pour ensuite s'installer sur le canapé présent dans la pièce. Elle lut sans plus attendre une histoire à la fillette, profondément désireuse de partager un moment privilégié avec elle, tout en participant au développement intellectuel de cette dernière. Elle ponctuait parfois ses phrases par de doux baisers sur la joue ou dans le creux de la nuque de sa petite puce, sentant son petit cœur battre contre sa main.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers son écran de téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 18h26, il était donc temps pour elle de se mettre à la préparation du dîner. Elle cala donc Rachel sur sa hanche et rejoignit la cuisine tout en chantonnant, ce qui amusait énormément la bambine. Elle vint alors l'installer dans sa chaise haute, enfila son tablier, et commença à cuisiner tout en faisant travailler la petite sur l'apprentissage ludique de nouveaux mots, et sur l'utilisation de ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était en avance pour sa catégorie d'âge, c'était un petit être très éveillé qui appréciait pleinement qu'on lui enseigne les choses de la vie. Elle était toujours assoiffée de savoir, écoutant avec grande attention ce qui pouvait lui être raconté. Lisa ne put bien sûr retenir quelques sourires car, malgré la fatigue qu'elle pouvait accumuler du fait de ses grosses journées de travail, - et surtout à cause de son insupportable et intenable employé phare -, elle chérissait chaque instant passé en la compagnie de sa petite « merveille ».

Tranquillement, elle réalisa sa « fameuse » purée de patates douces, actuellement l'un des plats préférés de la petite. Elle n'était pas difficile, mais ce repas était de ceux qui offrirait à Lisa, à coup sûr, l'un des plus beaux sourires de la mini-demoiselle. Les moments passés avec cette dernière étaient certes des plus précieux pour elle, mais, là encore, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui manquait. Qu'elle se dénotait bien trop du lot, qu'elle était telle une extraterrestre parmi le commun des mortels. La famille qu'elle construisait n'avait rien de traditionnel, loin de là. Sa fille grandissait sans père, et la brunette se demandait parfois si elle était vraiment vue comme sa mère. Après tout, à bien y réfléchir, elle passait presque autant d'heures à l'hôpital que chez elle, ce qui ne lui permettait guère d'être en mesure de passer un temps raisonnable – à son goût – auprès de l'enfant. Et si à force, Rachel venait à préférer la présence de Marina ?

Alors qu'elle nourrissait la demoiselle à la cuillère, elle se surprit à songer à sa petite sœur. Elles n'avaient certes que quatre ans de différence, mais il semblait pourtant qu'un véritable fossé existait entre elles et, tout bien réfléchi, cela n'avait rien d'une impression, c'était véritablement le cas. Leurs vies étaient différentes en quasiment tous points, et à mesure que le temps passait, cette réalisation revenait plus brutalement au visage de Cuddy. Il faut dire que sa mère s'évertuait plus que personne à le lui faire remarquer, toutes les occasions étant en quelque sorte bonnes pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Tout d'abord, Julia avait beau être la cadette, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour construire une famille. Elle était mariée depuis déjà 17 ans à Eitan, son premier amour, sa première histoire, et était mère de trois magnifiques enfants, respectivement âgés de 15, 14 et 8 ans. Des années durant, Lisa avait dû prendre sur elle-même toutes les remarques qu'on avait pu lui faire concernant son célibat, et les pics incessants sur son incapacité à se trouver un époux. Ou même à avoir un simple compagnon, lui avait souligné sa mère dernièrement. Elle n'était pas même fichue d'aller jusqu'au deuxième rendez-vous d'après elle, alors de là à mettre la main sur la bonne personne...

Julia n'avait par ailleurs eu aucun mal avec la maternité, bien au contraire. C'était un peu comme si, à la naissance, lui avait été fourni un manuel recelant de tous les secrets, toutes les méthodes nécessaires pour être une mère épanouie. Rien à voir avec la nuée d'émotions et de craintes qu'avait vécu Lisa à l'entrée de Rachel dans sa vie, et toutes les interrogations anxieuses qu'elle se posait encore à l'heure actuelle. Et s'il y avait bien un reproche d'autant plus insistant à présent que la petite avait pénétré son quotidien – en dehors du fait qu'elle aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'adopter seule, sans faire bénéficier à sa progéniture d'une figure paternelle –, c'était bien qu'elle était tout bonnement folle d'envisager de conserver sa carrière telle qu'elle. Après tout, Julia, _ELLE_, s'était focalisée sur son famille, préférant ainsi être mère au foyer. D'après Arlène, l'ambition dont avait toujours fait preuve Lisa était ce qui causerait sa perte. Cette idée désuète répugnait complètement la Doyenne, car cela replaçait complètement le « sexe faible » dans le rôle que les machistes lui avaient assignés. Pourquoi une femme ne pourrait-elle pas réussir à lier vie privée et vie professionnel, alors que cela n'était jamais remis en question chez le sexe masculin ?

La cuillère racla finalement le fond de l'assiette, sortant brusquement la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle se saisit alors du bavoir et essuya la bouche de sa fille, puis déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de lui tendre une compote en gourde qu'elle avait elle-même préparé durant le week-end. Elle ne pût évidemment pas retenir un sourire en la voyant en ingurgiter le contenu plutôt rapidement, la petite adorant démontrer à quel point elle pouvait être autonome, être une « grande » comme sa maman. Elle en était d'ailleurs certaine, dès l'instant où Rachel commencerait à parler, elle deviendrait une vraie pipelette, intéressée par toutes les questions dont regorge l'univers. Mais en attendant, elle veillait à lui offrir de nombreuses sources d'apprentissage, toutes plus ludiques les unes que les autres. Certes, elle n'avait pas forcément autant de temps à prodiguer à son enfant que toutes ces mères au foyer qui ne faisaient que ça de leurs journées, mais au moins, elle s'évertuait à faire en sorte que chaque instant passé en sa compagnie compte. Et si sa relation avec sa mère lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de ne jamais laisser croire à sa fille qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Cuddy s'en était fait la promesse, elle soutiendrait toujours sa progéniture, peu importe les choix et décisions que celle-ci ferait. Après tout, il n'y a rien de pire comme sentiment que celui de constamment décevoir la personne que vous souhaitez le plus combler.

Trop longtemps, sa mère l'avait poussé à faire toujours plus, à viser toujours plus haut. Elle se présentait à l'élection des délégués de classe ? Elle aurait plutôt dû investir le Conseil des Élèves. Elle intégrait le journal de l'école ? Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle en devienne la rédactrice en chef. Ce n'avait toujours été que des « Tu peux mieux faire », alors que sa sœur cadette n'avait jamais vu ses jugements remis en question. La quarantenaire était donc mieux placée que personne pour savoir à quel point ce genre d'éducation pouvait faire souffrir, et elle ne comptait en aucun cas reproduire ce comportement. On pouvait lui faire tous les reproches du monde concernant ses choix, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une mère prête à tout pour le bien-être de sa fille, qui n'hésiterait pas à la défendre bec et ongles. Elle avait bien trop souffert pendant des années durant, à ne pouvoir se confier à personne à ce propos. Oh, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais on ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. Non, une mère ne peut pas avoir une dent contre sa fille, c'est obligatoirement cette dernière qui se fait des idées. Une génitrice ne veut que le bien absolu de sa progéniture, c'est bien connu. Et remettre en question les façons de faire d'un parent, c'est mal vu...

Une fois le repas de cette dernière totalement achevé, toutes deux rejoignirent la salle de bain, Lisa profitant de cette occasion pour permettre à l'enfant d'améliorer sa marche et surtout, son équilibre à chaque pas. Là, elle lui brossa les dents avec application tout en lui chantant une comptine, avant de finalement venir s'installer sur le canapé de la nursery, Rachel sur ses genoux. Elle se saisit alors du livre préféré de cette dernière actuellement – _Goodnight Moon_ – et se mit tranquillement à le lui lire tout en la berçant, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'effondre littéralement de sommeil contre elle. La brunette demeura de longues minutes avec son « bébé » dans les bras, à la bercer tout simplement contre son buste, se répétant silencieusement en boucle à quel point elle était comblée d'avoir au quotidien ce petit bout à ses côtés. Et à quel point elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde la décision qu'elle avait pris le jour où elle s'était promis de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour devenir sa mère aux yeux de la loi, et surtout à ses yeux à elle. Puis, le plus délicatement possible, elle glissa la demoiselle dans son petit lit, s'assurant alors que rien ne la dérangerait pendant son sommeil. Elle alluma le babyphone, en contrôla rapidement le fonctionnement puis quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, direction la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit brièvement le réfrigérateur et poussa un soupir, glissant une main sur son visage en même temps. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas véritablement faim ce soir, et elle n'avait nulle envie de se remettre aux fourneaux. Elle prenait un grand plaisir à rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour préparer les repas de sa fille mais, lorsque son tour venait, l'engouement n'était plus le même. Cette soirée ne faisait nullement exception à la règle, bien qu'elle n'ait que très peu mangé au cours de la journée. Elle opta simplement pour une tasse de tisane qu'elle emporta avec elle sur le canapé, son attaché-case auprès d'elle. Ce soir encore, elle demeurerait sans doute des heures durant assise à remplir des dossiers, la moitié d'ailleurs concernant – de près ou de loin – House. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur la fenêtre donnant sur la route, espérant en quelque sorte y apercevoir une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais rien, l'allée était désespérément vide, et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Elle se focalisa donc son attention sur les papiers face à elle, stylo à la main. Ce n'était pas une soirée très excitante, mais c'était malheureusement une habitude pour elle.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, elle commençait d'ores et déjà à se lasser. Elle glissa ses lunettes de lecture sur le sommet de son crâne et plissa le bout de son nez en constatant qu'il lui restait encore au moins les deux-tiers de son tas. Elle laissa ensuite échapper un soupir et se saisit de sa tasse ayant auparavant été posée sur sa table basse, rejoignant alors d'un pas lent et lourd la cuisine. Là, elle se prépara un deuxième mug de tisane bien brûlante, puis considéra l'espace d'un instant de se remettre au travail. Mais un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge la démoralisa, la faisant immédiatement changer d'avis. L'administratif pouvait bien attendre un peu, après tout, qu'en serait-il si elle avait vraiment une vie personnelle ? Qu'elle était pathétique, songea-t-elle immédiatement, se détestant profondément d'en venir à avoir une existence aussi insignifiante. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita dans l'entrée, enfila le premier manteau qui lui passait sous la main, ainsi qu'un bonnet puis se saisit à nouveau de sa tasse et du babyphone du salon, avant d'enfin franchir le seuil du porche. L'air frais extérieur la fit immédiatement frissonner mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux quelques instants, avant de prendre place sur les marches de son perron, ramenant alors ses jambes vers son buste.

De temps à autre, quelques moteurs se faisaient entendre, vrombissant légèrement, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, perdue dans sa contemplation du vide. Elle retenait simplement ses larmes, ses deux mains fermement enroulées autour du mug, essayant ainsi de récupérer un maximum de chaleur émanant de celui-ci. Son corps tout entier grelotait de froid, mais il était hors de question pour la demoiselle de retourner de sitôt à l'intérieur. Après tout, cet air glacial la revigorerait, et peut-être qu'enfin ses idées cesseraient d'être aussi noires et tristes. Elle était d'ailleurs tant plongée dans cet effort d'opérer un vide mental dans son encéphale, que plus rien ne semblait véritablement exister dans sa périphérie. Elle ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas qu'un véhicule s'était immobilisé non loin de chez elle, et qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de l'un de ses voisins. Elle ne perçut pas même une ombre s'approcher de l'endroit où elle se tenait, son regard rivé sur un point fixe à ses pieds. Elle ne releva finalement la tête que lorsqu'une lourde veste atterrit sur ses épaules, et qu'elle souhaita en connaître l'origine. À ses côtés, se tenait nul autre que le grand Gregory House, qui prenait tant bien que mal place sur la marche tout près d'elle. Elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire et s'enveloppa davantage dans le vêtement, reconnaissante de pouvoir faire remonter quelque peu sa température corporelle. De longues minutes s'égrenèrent avant qu'enfin elle ne se décide à faire quoi que ce soit, lui tendant alors sa tasse. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et en inspecta le contenu avant de finalement la porter quelques instants à ses lèvres. Elle en reprit ensuite possession et prononça enfin ses premiers mots depuis l'arrivée du Diagnosticien.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?** Demanda-t-elle alors, sa tête enfoncée jusqu'au nez dans le manteau qu'il lui avait gentiment prêté. **Vous n'avez pas de cas actuellement il me semble...**

\- **L'envie de faire chier ma patronne était trop forte**, plaisanta-t-il alors, non sans un rictus plaqué sur son visage. **Et vous aviez oublié ça sur votre bureau...**

Il sortit un objet de la poche avant de son jean et le fit glisser dans sa main, la laissant ainsi découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Immédiatement, elle se mit à rougir en découvrant sa montre, réalisant d'ailleurs à cet instant-même que de ce fait, elle n'était pas à son poignet. Mon dieu, elle avait vraiment les idées ailleurs pour en venir à ne pas même s'en être rendu compte...

\- **Comment vous...** Balbutia-t-elle maladroitement, en serrant le bijou entre ses doigts.  
\- **Exceptionnellement je suis parti après vous**, expliqua-t-il, **et je voulais récupérer ma balle que vous m'aviez injustement arraché. Votre montre était là, sur le bureau, à côté de l'emplacement de votre ordi portable. Ça va ?**

Immédiatement, elle se tourna complètement vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes du médecin de prendre des nouvelles des autres, alors se renseigner à son propos... Elle devait le reconnaître, cela l'avait complètement décontenancé, si bien qu'elle inspira profondément afin d'enfin reprendre la parole.

\- **Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?** S'étonna-t-elle. **J'ai juste oublié ma montre au travail, je l'ai retiré pour travailler sans qu'elle ne m'importune, c'est tout. Ça arrive à tout le monde.**

\- **Certes**, reconnut-t-il, **mais vous êtes clairement dans la lune pour d'une part, avoir oublié de reprendre la montre que votre père vous a offerte, et d'autre part, de ne pas même l'avoir réalisé avant que je vous la remette.**

Clairement, il marquait un point. Et si une chose était sûre, c'était bien qu'il ne manquerait jamais de la surprendre. Il avait encore retenu un détail qui lui tenait fortement à cœur, alors qu'elle ne lui avait évoqué qu'une seule et unique fois l'origine de ce cadeau. Même Wilson ne parvenait jamais à s'en souvenir, et lui redemandait quasiment à chaque fois qu'il la voyait à son poignet...

\- **Ce n'est rien**, assura-t-elle tout en se passant une main sur le visage. **Je suis humaine House, et pas infaillible.**

**\- Vous ne parviendrez pas à me convaincre Cuddy,** siffla alors l'homme.** Si tout allait bien, vous ne seriez pas en train de grelotter sur votre perron, en plein mois de décembre, avec une veste assez fine sur les épaules. Vous seriez à l'intérieur, à profiter du feu de cheminée, avec un bon petit bouquin entre les mains. Un classique que vous auriez déjà lu à maintes reprises.**

Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, sachant éperdument que la partie était perdue d'avance, elle ne parviendrait jamais à lui faire croire le contraire. Il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux, toutes personnes comprises. Même sa mère était bien, bien loin de l'appréhender aussi bien que lui pouvait y parvenir, lorsqu'il y mettait du sien.

**\- Alors ?** Ajouta-t-il, bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

**\- Ça vous arrive parfois d'avoir envie d'être comme les autres ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement, à demi-mots. **De regretter d'être « unique » ?**

Aussitôt, il se tourna complètement dans sa direction, et se saisit maladroitement d'une des mains de la demoiselle, refermant ses grands doigts autour de celle-ci. Bon sang, il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était glacée, et le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait s'intensifiait. C'était donc ça qui tracassait à ce point la Doyenne...

\- **Bien sûr que si Cuddy**, dit-il alors de sa voix rauque, se voulant rassurant et honnête. **Évidemment qu'il m'arrive de songer à quel point ça pourrait être « sympa » d'être un peu comme tout le monde. De ne pas être vu comme quelqu'un qui « pense en dehors de la boîte ». Mais vous êtes unique, et c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes vous-même.**

Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir, et sans même véritablement s'en rendre compte, se rapprocha un peu de son employé, désireuse de profiter de sa chaleur corporelle. Il n'était pas toujours le mieux placé pour avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert, mais ce soir, elle réalisait à quel point il était parfait pour celle-ci. Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait savoir ce que l'on ressentait lorsque vous êtes mis à l'écart de par votre mode de vie ? C'était sans doute pour cela d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient autant de mal à se passer – à leur façon – l'un de l'autre.

**\- Plus j'y réfléchis, et moins je me trouve unique**, confia-t-elle. **J'ai le sentiment d'être comme tout le monde, à la différence que... Je suis une ratée. Une incapable.**

**\- J'ai rarement vu des incapables à la tête d'un hôpital universitaire figurant dans les plus performants DU PAYS**, la reprit-il de suite. **Ni même gérer le grand Gregory House. Ou encore mener une carrière des plus intenses, et coupler ça à l'éducation d'un jeune enfant.  
**

Elle se sentit immédiatement rougir, et le bout de son nez se plissa adorablement. Sa tête glissa par ailleurs sur l'épaule de son Diagnosticien, alors qu'elle contenait autant que possible ses tremblements. Elle n'aurait en aucun cas pu demander meilleure compagnie que la sienne à cet instant, car il savait trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Qui plus est, sentir qu'il les prononçait parce qu'il le souhaitait, parce qu'il lui parlait à cœur ouvert, c'était bien plus réconfortant et apaisant que tous les discours du monde.

**\- Et quoi que vous pensiez, vous avez quand même un esprit, une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne**, précisa-t-il avant de ricaner légèrement en désignant l'emplacement de sa poitrine. **Comme votre taille de bonnet d'ailleurs.**

Elle rit à son tour et lui assena une petite tape sur le dessus de la main, avant de finalement se saisir de sa tasse et de se redresser. Elle tendit ensuite la main dans sa direction et l'aida à se relever, puis désigna la porte d'entrée. Il s'empressa de la suivre et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la demeure, prenant ainsi place devant la cheminée encore allumée sitôt le fauteuil et son repose-pieds tirés de son côté. Elle lui fit alors signe de s'installer et en fit de même, lui laissant bien sûr l'assise la plus confortable. Pour autant, elle reprit tout naturellement leur conversation, désireuse de continuer cet échange qui lui faisait véritablement du bien.

**\- Mais en dehors de ma carrière et de Rachel, je n'ai rien**, avoua-t-elle en faisant tournoyer le contenu de sa tasse à l'intérieure de cette dernière. **Je ne sors quasiment pas, je n'ai pas de vie sociale à proprement parler... Et il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'amitiés, en dehors de Wilson.  
\- Vous m'avez moi aussi**, fit-il remarquer, presque indigné qu'elle ne l'ait pas évoqué.

\- **Et vous**, ajouta-t-elle non sans un léger sourire, pour ensuite reprendre plus sérieusement. **Mais je suis tout bonnement incapable d'avoir une véritable relation avec un homme. Les rares qui survivent à l'épreuve de la confrontation avec vous, je les fais inévitablement fuir ensuite.**

**\- Tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas encore mis la main sur le bon.**

**\- Et si justement, je n'y parvenais jamais, ou que j'avais laissé passer ma chance avec lui ?** Dit-elle la voix teintée de regrets.

**\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous,** assura-t-il alors, tout en reprenant sa main dans la sienne. **Vous retombez toujours sur vos pattes. Vous êtes une femme comme on en voit peu, autant sur le plan cérébral que physique. Vous le trouverez votre prince, qu'il soit charmant ou non. Mais vous le trouverez, je n'en doute pas.**

**\- J'aimerais tant vous croire... **Soupira-t-elle.

**\- Alors croyez-moi. Et vous semblez oublier quelque chose Cuddy... La normalité, c'est ennuyeux. Sortir des sentiers battus, ça c'est excitant. Vous êtes unique, et c'est une de vos forces. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être comme tout le monde. Soyez juste vous, et vous verrez, vous vous en porterez d'autant mieux.**

Une fois de plus, ses joues se parèrent de rouge, et ses doigts accrochèrent un peu plus ceux de l'homme assis face à elle. De l'autre main, elle se débarrassa du manteau qu'il lui avait auparavant prêté, ses frissons ayant d'ores et déjà disparus.

**\- C'est vrai que la normalité est ennuyeuse**, répéta-t-elle, tout en arborant un adorable rictus.

**\- Et je sais de quoi je parle !** Ricana-t-il à son tour. **Je suis le pro de...**

L'horloge l'interrompit au beau milieu de ses propos, sonnant un à un ses douze coups. Minuit pile, il était donc à présent le 6 décembre. Alors, sans même chercher à poursuivre sa phrase, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la prenant totalement par surprise. Elle demeura immobile quelques secondes, ne s'étant nullement attendue à cela. Mais elle ne le repoussa par pour autant, au contraire, et décida bien rapidement d'y répondre, enroulant instinctivement ses bras autour de sa nuque. Durant de longues secondes, ils échangèrent un baiser à la fois doux et passionné, et ne se séparèrent qu'une fois tous deux à bout de souffle. Chacun arborait alors un sourire maladroit, mais tout aussi sincère. Leurs fronts demeuraient l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'un silence apaisant s'instaura un court moment, comme pour leur permettre de reprendre tranquillement leurs esprits.

**\- Joyeux anniversaire Cuddy... **Souffla-t-il finalement à son oreille avant qu'elle ne s'empare à nouveau de sa bouche.

Comme toujours, il avait raison. La normalité est des plus ennuyeuse et ce soir, il lui en avait encore fourni la preuve. Son anniversaire commençait d'ores et déjà sur une note sucrée et pétillante, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs lui faire plus beau cadeau... Et il avait visé juste, une fois de plus. Sa vie n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec celle d'une personne lambda, mais tant qu'House – et Rachel bien évidemment – s'y trouvait, elle serait la femme la plus heureuse. Au diable la normalité, elle préférait, et de loin, l'inattendu qui pimentait son quotidien. Et puis, avec le Diagnosticien à ses côtés, elle ne risquerait jamais plus de s'ennuyer...

_The End._


End file.
